It's All an Act
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Steve and Tony seem to hate each other, and they play their parts well. But it's all an act.


It's All An Act:

* * *

The stage is set; A cluttered laboratory, filled with memories that are better left forgotten and rotting in the eaves of the mind.

The players are in their places. The soldier, the man who didn't care how big the bullies were, he only wanted to do what was right.

The genius, the man who didn't care what the world thought of him as long as it wasn't the truth, because if they saw it then he would have to see it as well.

. . .

The curtain goes up and for mere moments there is a peacful silence. But then the shouting begins, and both men are too scared to admit the hurt in their voices is from love lost, not wrong done.

Both men fight simply because they know no better, no one has ever told them that hate and love can flow from the same lips. No one has ever told them hearts can change. That those who were once enemies can make their bed's together.

So in their ignorance they push themselves further past the point of no return.

Until.

The genius looks beyond the mask of his foe, the colors of his cause, and sees a man so much like himself that it baffles him that he never noticed it before.

The soldier only sees a simple change, but this new silence speaks volumes. Have they finally done it?

Reached an understanding? He doesn't know, he only knows that this man who was once his enemy is now his comrade.

The genius begins to watch the soldier, to study this man he swears now he has never seen before. For surely this must be a different man than the one he had battled for so long.

End Act I

* * *

The stage is quiet as the curtain rises. Suddenly the sound of laughter rings across the set. The genius leans over and continues his happy call. The soldier, ever the restrained one, simply chuckles. The genius stills and looks up into the soldier's eyes as. . .

"You know, I'm really having trouble believing you're the same guy who came in here with a cork up his ass and a set of washed up morals to match."

Steve chuckled again, "Hey! I happen to be very fond of my washed morals. I think this world of yours could use a few more of them. And as for the cork, I'm not going to answer that one."

Tony burst into another round of laughter. "I've got to hand it to you Cap, Your sense of humor is certainly evolving the most."

Steve smiled, it was a different smile this time, it went deeper, meant more. "That's not all that's evolved Tony." He said softly as he closed the distance between them.

Tony closed his eyes and melted into the insuing kiss.

Finally.

After a raging battle and uneasy peace they had finally given in.

"My idea's about love have certainly evolved the most." Steve said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Tony privately agreed, but instead of answering he simply let his lips and limbs do the talking.

Later that night, as the two moved as one, they filled the stage with shouts that were but pleasured echos of their beginning. And when the names were shouted it was in a voice fit for only each other's ears.

"That was amazing." Tony breathed against Steve's neck.

"Mmhm," Steve mumbled into his hair.

"I'm so glad we moved past those times where we hated eachother."

Steve took Tony's face in his hands. "I never hated you Tony. I just felt guilty, I should've been there for you when you were growing up, when you lost your parents, when you were trapped in that cave. I let my guilt and shame

project on to you, and for that I'm infinitely sorry."

Tony traced the lines of Steve's face, kissing the crease that had formed on his brow. "I forgive you, of course I do. And I never really hated you either. It was just that when I looked at you all I could see was my father frowning down me, judging me and being dissapointed in me. So, can you forgive me as well?"

Steve kissed Tony firmly before answering. "Yes, I already have."

The soldier and the genius snuggle closer and whisper sweet inaudible nothings into each other's ears as the curtain falls, and finally, the stage is silent.

End Act II

Final Cutain.

* * *

Just a little something I wrote to unwind while writing a much longer fic (and if i finish that one it will be the longest Stony Fic I've ever posted).


End file.
